


gifted kisses

by ghoulspoons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, accidentally adopting hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulspoons/pseuds/ghoulspoons
Summary: “Kuroos up to something,” he said the moment the front door closed. “He got us matching mugs, Koutarou, matching mugs.”“Aww Keji you don’t like them? They’re cute.”He frowned wondering if they were talking about the same thing, “They say A-dog and B-dog.” He deadpanned. “In cursive.”[ The one where Akaashi Keiji is finally ready to propose to his amazing boyfriend but everyone around him keeps getting him gifts and acting like they know something he doesn’t. ]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 286
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes family is your adopted crow son and your boyfriends rooster looking best friend. major timeskip spoilers for like almost everything.

“Akaashi, I _uh_ get you and Bo have been together forever and will continue to be that way forever because you guys are gross but…this is just crazy man.”

He scowls looking up away from his desk where he’s fighting a headache while trying to look over one of the latest manuscripts from Udai and dealing with his last minute unexpected visitor. Turning, he sees Kuroo looking over all the Bokuto related items he has in the corner of his office.

Akaashi Keiji is a responsible mature twenty two (almost twenty three) year old adult, so of course he has every official release merch of his boyfriend. 

“Last I checked you have a cardboard cutout of him as well,” he says drily pushing his glasses up his nose. “Doesn’t he watch over you while you sleep?”

“I do indeed!” Kuroo turns away from the smiling cardboard Bokuto to instead look at the poster near the window. “Had to move him to my office too though, as fucking hysterical as it is waking up every morning to see Bo looking down at me it’s hard picking people up and having to explain why he’s at the corner of my bed.” 

“I’m shocked you just don’t sleep with him.” 

“Unfortunately that’s your job,” he says cheekily, a familiar smirk on his face. “Seriously though, this is insane I thought Kenma was bad with shrimpy but you just…”

He set his pen down, there was no way he was going to get any work done until Bokuto came home so he and Kuroo could _‘bro out’_. “I what?” 

“You have an _issue._ ” 

He rolls his eyes, he considers pointing out that Kuroo also gets email notifications whenever the MSBY Black Jackals website gets new merch in stock but he decides against it, “He’s my boyfriend.” 

“He’s basically your husband,” Kuroo annoyingly points out as he moved on from the poster to examine one of the Bokuto plushies he has placed on his bookshelf. “Don’t tell me you still spray his cologne on them.” 

He looks down at his desk where his other Bokuto plushie is perched next to his empty coffee cup. His too big smile looks up at him and Akaashi frowns in return, because he still does just that.

His silence must speak volumes because Kuroo cackles, his laugh hasn't changed one bit all these years and it's a fact that’s comforting but also breaks his ears.

“I’m being _supportive._ ”

“You see him everyday, you live with him, you’re married to him, this shrine is just insane.” 

“As much as you and the rest of the Fukurodani alumni like to tease, we aren’t married and _again_ ,” he spins around in his chair to face the bed hair wearing man. “I’m just being a supportive partner.” 

Kuroo just gives him his eerily smug _I know more than you_ smile and leans over to grab Akaashi’s hand, “Tell that to the ring on your finger.” 

He yanks his hand away immediately as if he had been burned, “It’s amazing how annoying you still are.” 

“Aww, you think I’m amazing?”

He rolls his eyes, “I think you’re awful.” His words don’t hold any real bite though and Kuroo knows it because he just smiles and Akaashi finds himself smiling back before looking down at his hand, “We both know it’s just a promise ring-“

“ _-for now,”_ Kuroo cuts in clapping his hands together. “I just want you two to hurry up and actually do the whole marriage thing already because I’ve been writing my best man speech for you two since second year and I’m going crazy over here man.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow suddenly feeling suspicious because for all the years he’s known Kuroo he knows that his random words of support usually aren’t just from the kindest of his heart. He remembers their first interaction alone very vividly because of that, Nekomas rooster had come out of nowhere to corner him in the bathroom to ask how he felt about Bokuto but in the moment he had thought the second year was just going to threaten him.

Instead of violence he was met with something arguably worse, Kuroos cheshire cat smile as he asked the haunting _“So what are your feelings towards my lovely Bo?”_

It was his first year at Fukurodani, his first training camp, he was new and weak to Kuroo so his defensive _“I think he’s fine”_ had come out shaky and his face went warm so quick he had wondered if he was getting sick. It had turned out he was not being threatened, Kuroo had just wanted to give what he called _‘a gentle push in the right direction’_ but instead just left him haunted with flashbacks of that overly excited grin the rest of the week.

“If this is your way of hinting that I should propose, you’re still horrible at being subtle.” 

He’s ignored as Kuroo goes to throw his arm around life sized Bokuto, “ _We’re_ going crazy Akaashi, _crazy.”_

He chooses to ignore him and go back to pretending to look over his work, the ring feeling heavier on his finger as he thought back onto what had been said, _he’s_ _basically your husband_ echoing in his head. That wasn’t something that upset him because that’s what he wants, the ring he has now was a promise to that. 

Bokuto had given it to him after his graduation, after they had found themselves in Fukurodanis gym realizing that it really would be the last time they set foot in there. It was a bittersweet moment and Akaashi remembers how tight he held Bokuto's hand while he tried to process the emotions brewing inside of him. He was no longer a student at Fukurodani, he was no longer a member or captain of the volleyball club, he was now a graduate who was going to be moving on just like Bokuto and the old third years did a year before him. There was a weight lifted off his shoulders but also a heavy feeling in his heart.

He still remembers everything so clearly.

Bokuto had reached over to take his free hand into his so he was holding both and he had the biggest smile on his face when he said: _Kaashi, we should get married._

He had said it so easily as if it were the simplest thing in the world and Akaashi was so stupidly in love with him (though he still is and arguably worse now) he had almost said yes without thinking. In that second he had almost forgotten about how barely graduated half an hour ago and wasn’t even officially in university yet or moved out of his parents house, he was so wrapped up in the feeling of warmth that came with loving Bokuto he almost accepted his proposal without a second thought.

There was guilt in his voice when he said _‘not yet, Bokuto-san’_ because as much as he wanted to say yes he wasn’t ready and his mother would’ve killed him. Bokuto took it well though, he just laughed and kissed Akaashis forehead saying he already knew his answer but it was worth a shot. 

That’s when he gave him the ring, it was in a little brown box that has a poorly drawn owl on it that he recognizes from Bokuto's room, it was something he made in elementary school. The ring itself is beautiful and he remembers how close he came to crying when he watched Bokuto slip the silver onto his finger.

 _“It’s a promise ring!”_ He explained proudly, his fingers rubbing Akaashis knuckle. _“I promise that we’ll get married whenever you’re ready because I’m always going to be ready, I really want to.”_

His promise and smile was what finally broke him, that’s when he let himself cry into Bokuto's arms before kissing him. That was the last time he stood in Fukurodanis gym but a new chapter in his life had started and it's opening lines were Bokuto's promise.

“Akaashi don’t ignore me, I'm amazing and bored.” 

He sighed and closed his eyes, he couldn’t get lost in his memories when Kuroo was still in the same room as him. “You were the one who showed up unannounced,” he points out, reaching out for a sticky note to make it look like he’s doing something. “He’ll be home soon, their practice notes get longer when they have a game soon.” 

Soon was generous, the MSBY Black Jackals vs. Schweiden Adlers match was in exactly two days. It was going to be one for the history books, it was basically the whole reason why Kuroo was here. Not only was it going to be a big deal for Bokuto but it was Hinata's first time playing in an official match and it was also going to be the first time he played against Kagayama since middle school. 

He can’t help but feel a bit nervous, he has no doubt in Bokuto or Hinata or the rest of the team's abilities but the outcome of the match was incredibly important because it was going to impact the next chapter of his life with Bokuto. 

Akaashis finally ready and the knowledge of the box he has hidden in the bottom of his desk drawer is practically burning him. He’s going to ask Bokuto Koutarou to marry him in exactly two days and he wants it to be perfect.

He doesn’t exactly have an exact plan on how he wants to do it exactly, he has a speech written out but he doesn’t know when he should go and actually do it. The best case scenario he’s thought of is that they win the game and he gets to ask when they’re home ditching the after party and are high off joy and a bit tipsy from drinking.

There isn’t any backup plan for the chance that they’ll lose, he doesn’t just have blind faith backing him up, he also has a stupid amount of trust. He’s not even a member but he’s watched every single one of their games, been to so many of their practices, he knows Bokuto and everyone on Black Jackals. They’ll win.

(If they don’t he has absolutely no idea what he’s going to do because it feels a bit like a now or never deal but it’s not something he’s going to dwell on.)

He looked back at Kuroo who’s made himself comfortable on the loveseat couch he has in his office. The only reason he had even bothered to get it was because Bokuto always insists on keeping him company during his late night work sessions and more often than not he would end up falling asleep on the extra desk chair while waiting for Akaashi to finish. 

The couch was better for that and though small it at least let Bokuto's back be comfortable while Akaashi laid on his chest. 

“You can use one of the blankets if you’re cold,” he offers nodding towards the folded blankets above Kuroos head.

He gets a wave in return. “I’m fine, can I steal this Bo? He’d be amazing company for when I travel.” He’s holding one of the Bokuto plushies, it’s got his too big smile with his jersey number plastered ridiculously big on the back of his shirt.

“Since that’s an extra sure,” he shrugs letting himself stretch for a moment, his body practically weeps in thanks. “Bokuto-san will probably find it funny if you tell him.”

Kuroo grins and places the plushie on his lap. “You still call him that after all these years.”

“It’s a force of habit.” It’s true, after they had gotten together Bokuto had begged him to start referring to each other by their first names and they did and still do but _Bokuto-san_ was still easier to say in the company of other people. He preferred to just call him Koutarou when they were alone, it still felt intimate to be saying their first names instead of their last. 

“It’s actually kind of nice, shows how some things never change,” Kuroo says, making plush Bokuto dance. “Hey! He’s still representing Fukuroudani, the Black Jackals have the same colors.”

He’s right, just like Fukurodani the MSBY Black Jackals official colors are black, gold, and white. Bokuto had realized after he first got his jersey and he swore up and down that it was a sign that everything was meant to be. 

He’s about to ask when he got so sentimental when he’s met with the familiar smug grin. 

“Akaashi, I have a question.” 

Suspicion rose once again, he narrowed his eyes. “I might have an answer.”

“Okay so Bo won’t ever tell me but I just have to know, do you still call him _Bokuto-san_ when you’re doing it?”

_“Get out.”_

*

Bokuto can’t come home fast enough and Kuroo unfortunately refuses to get out of Akaashis office and instead spends ten minutes laughing at himself and how funny he is (his own words) before moving onto abusing the poor plush. 

Akaashi is forced to listen and watch him punch plush Bokuto in the face, smack him against the couch, and even talk to him. By the time the real Bokuto comes home he can’t tell who’s lost it more, him or Kuroo.

_“KEIJI! I’m homeeee.”_

Kuroo perks up at that and nods to the office door rather aggressively and he sighs, Kuroo wants to surprise Bokuto because he had technically arrived a day earlier and wanted to ‘ _show his support’_ by scaring the shit out of him.

Akaashi walked to the door and pokes his head out, “I’m in my office.” 

“ _KEIJI!”_ He answers with a _oof_ when Bokuto suddenly wraps his arms around him out of nowhere and pulls him in for a hug. His hairs still wet from his after practice shower and he smelled of Hinata's terrible cologne. “ _I missed you.”_

He lets Bokuto bury his head into his shoulder, “You saw me this morning _and_ during your lunch Koutarou.” 

There’s a hum in return while Bokuto said it just isn’t the same and Akaashi hopes Kuroo is hearing all of this and gagging, that thought makes him smile.

Bokuto pulls away to let him run his hands through his hair, he hadn’t properly dried it at all. “Hinatas gonna go to his place to shower super fast and change but then he’ll be back, he’s still good for dinner!” He gives him a painfully bright smile. “He says he has something for you.” 

Akaashi is only slightly concerned about what that means. They’ve been having dinner with Hinata at least once a week ever since he came back from Brazil, it started off as a _welcome back home_ dinner and a _congratulations please don’t cause any trouble with Bokuto-san_ when he made it into the Black Jackals but soon it quickly turned into a weekly thing, he even had clothes and his own towel over in the spare bedroom.

Hinata was just as bright as he was in high school, he’s a good person but Akaashi doesn’t trust his taste in random gifts at all after the cheese stick incident.

As if sensing his worry Bokuto placed a kiss on his head, “He’s not going to-“

Whatever wonderful words he has to say are cut off from Kuroo jumping out into the hallway screaming _SURPRISE!_

Bokuto jumps comically high, almost rivaling Hinata, and stares at him in pure shock before absolutely losing his fucking mind.

_“KUROO?! Holy shit oh my god-”_

Akaashi steps away from Bokuto and lets Kuroo tackle him, despite the fact that Bokuto was more built than he was he still fell onto the floor.

“ _Are you surprised?”_ He watches as Kuroo adjusts himself so he’s pinning him down. “You took fucking forever man, I was so bored bro I missed you so much.”

“Bro I missed _you_.”

“Bro…you mean that?”

“Of course bro, couldn’t stop thinking about you since our call... _”_

He rolls his eyes watching Kuroo kiss Bokuto's cheek, the position awkward as he basically straddles him. “Bo..holy shit you smell horrible.”

There’s a grunt underneath him, “I had to use Hinata's cologne.”

Kuroo dramatically groans, gagging like it’s all he knows. “ _Good god,_ well I know what I’m getting shrimpy for Christmas next year, I call dibs.”

“Knowing you you’d get him something worse,” Akaashi points out as he steps over the pair. “We all remember second year Kuroo.”

“ _You are the worst_.” Is called out to him as he walks back to his office, he’d actually work for a bit more now that the two had each other.

“Says yo- _HEY! WHY’D YOU BITE ME?”_

He sighed glancing down at plush Bokuto, he could already feel the familiar Bokuto-Kuroo headache coming along. Some things really never change.

_“WHY ARE YOU CHOKING ME?”_

He frowned, this one could though.

*

By the time he leaves his office to get started on dinner Bokuto and Kuroo had quieted down as best as they could and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Bokuto’s tucked under Kuroos chin while they looked at his phone, the tv on in the background playing some movie.

“Are you staying for dinner Kuroo?” 

He looked up, hand in Bokuto's hair and grinned, “I’d love to but if chibi-chans coming by I should bounce,” he smacked Bokuto’s cheek. “I want to surprise him at the game, I’m still good for dinner tomorrow though. I’ve missed your cooking Kaashi.” 

Ah tomorrow, he had forgotten about their plans for dinner and the four days with Kuroo and Bokuto that followed after that. He would need to get stocked up on his migraine medication later.

He nodded, “If you find that the hotel isn’t comfortable you’re always welcome to stay.” 

“Yeah!” Bokuto nodded excitedly. “Just let us know bro.” 

“Oh I will,” Kuroo winked for some reason as he stood up with a quick stretch and yawn. “I’ll see you two losers tomorrow.” 

Akaashi left the kitchen to join Bokuto in walking Kuroo to the door and was met with a sudden hug and hand slapping his back.

“You know you never really answered my question Akaa-”

_“Goodbye Kuroo.”_

_  
_*

  
Though they see him weekly, Bokuto seeing him nearly everyday, it still makes the two of them smile seeing Hinata join them for dinner.

He’s not the same nervous ball of energy Akaashi met years ago in high school but he’s still the same Hinata Shouyou, the few years that passed were kind to him. He had actually grown and gained some muscle and held himself with a new found confidence. Being able to see the change so close was nice. He was still weirdly proud of him.

“Hey Hinata,” he smiled from his spot in the kitchen where he was finishing dinner watching the orange haired spiker come in through the front door. “Dinners almost ready, I made tamago kake-“

Hinata doesn’t let him finish, practically bouncing off the walls. “Thank you so much Akaashi-san!” He cried, running over to throw his arms around him. “It’s my favorite.” 

He let himself be hugged tightly and he moved his arm so he could half hug back. “I know, I remembered.” He doesn’t feel the need to remind Hinata about how every time he makes it he says it’s his favorite food.

“You’re the best Akaashi-san,” the smile he has on his face is so bright he almost winces. “You too Bokuto-san!”

As if on cue Bokuto suddenly appeared holding Hinata's overnight bags. “Thanks chibi-chan- _oh!_ Before I forget, the rooms got new bed sheets for you, they have dogs on them.”

As quickly as he was once there he was gone, Hinata can’t run into the guest room fast enough and he practically runs Bokuto over to get to it.

Bokuto turned still smiling, “We should get a real dog.”

He felt his lips twitch a bit so he quickly ducked his head down before he could get called out on it. “We’ll talk about it.”

*

Dinner went well like always. And like always Hinata had gushed over the food and said his thanks again before asking him how work was going, Akaashi would tell him and give him Udai updates which would be followed by Bokuto and Hinata sharing some recent stories from practice.

They were at the practice stories part and were listening to Bokuto share about how Atsumu really pissed Sakusa off to the point where Sakusa actually touched him when they were interrupted by Bokuto’s phone suddenly ringing.

“And he grabbed- _oh it’s Kuroo!”_

Hinata choked on his juice, “Tell him I say hi!”

Bokuto nodded, throwing them an apologetic glance over his shoulder before going to take the call in the hall. Akaashi could faintly hear the sound of Kuroo screaming and Bokuto’s confused: _what do you mean the waters weird? like is too hot-_

He sighed, Kuroos screeching only growing louder with the more questions Bokuto asked, Hinata giggled like it was the best thing in the world.

“Thanks again for dinner, Akaashi-san.” He stretched his arms back over his head. “It was really good.”

Akaashi smiled, it was hard not to, he threw around praise so casually it was like Bokuto. “Thank you Hinata, you know you can just call me Akaashi.” 

“I know but you’re still my senpai!”

“Only by a year.” He reminded as he stood up ready to bring the plates to the kitchen when Hinata jumped clapping his hands

“I’ll help too!” He grabbed his own plate and went to grab Bokuto’s when he suddenly gasped, nearly dropping them onto the floor. “Oh! I have something for you in my bag.”

Akaashi glanced at the dishes that were dangerously close to slipping out of Hinata's hands. “Let me take these to the kitchen and then you can show me.” 

Hinata nodded, hair bouncing as he eagerly ran into the kitchen to set the plates down anyway and Akaashi prayed that whatever he got him didn’t involve food.

*  
  


“I know it’s random but you do so much for me and the team, you always bring us snacks when you don't have to!” 

Akaashi nods from where he’s seated on the edge of the bed watching as Hinata frantically digs through his bag, throwing things behind him as he talks.

“You know it’s no trouble-“ He ducked Hinatas toothbrush. “You’re all very important to Bokuto-san and I know how much you guys like it when I bring the things I bake.”

“You spoil us, even Meian likes them!” 

“I’m glad your captain likes them, what exactly should I be expecting?”

Hinata threw a sock over his shoulder, “You’ll see- _found it!_ Okay, you have to close your eyes.”

He closed his eyes and put his hands out while bracing himself, for a quick second he wondered if Hinata had brought home something alive again. 

Instead he feels something cold and he cringes before he realizes it’s hard, feeling like wood. It takes a second of stumbling hands as Hinata lets him fully take hold of the object when he realizes its most likely a frame, his fingers briefly touch the glass.

“You can open them!”

He does, looking down he gasps seeing what’s in his hands. It is a picture frame, the frame itself is black outlined with gold and its white around the photo. It's pretty but it’s the photo that surprises him.

Staring up at him is his own face along with Bokuto’s, their faces squished together smiling up at the camera. He can see Bokuto’s tongue pressed against his teeth and he’s actually smiling with his teeth too while throwing a horribly awkward peace sign up.

It's not a recent photo, it was taken back when they were still in high school, in fact it was taken the same night they had finally gotten together. They had stayed the night at Bokuto’s house after Akaashi lied about needing help with schoolwork and they had finally kissed later that night when they should’ve been getting ready for bed.

“I hope you aren’t weirded out or anything but I know it’s one of Bokuto-san's favorite photos and I couldn’t think about anything else and I know you probably wouldn’t want glasses wipes…”

“Hinata,” he interrupts the gingers rambling and gently sets the frame down next to him. “Thank you, really, you didn’t have to do this but it’s perfect.” 

Hinata beams puffing his chest out proudly. “I’m glad you like it! I didn’t want to just ask Bokuto-san for it but he put my thumb in his phone so Atsumu had to distract him while Sakusa was lookout.”

“I’m surprised Sakusa would get involved in that.” He says raising an eyebrow but doesn’t press, not wanting to ask any questions that would ruin the genuine kindness behind the gift. “Seriously though, thank you Hinata. It’s nice to have a photo back from our youth.”

The over exaggeration makes Hinata laugh, “You’re not even old.”

He glances back at the photo feeling warm, “Back when I didn’t need glasses, those were the days.”

Hinata laughs again and sticks hands up for a hug and Akaashi gets up to give him one. It’s nice and he feels thankful for the time that's passed that’s let them grow close for weekly dinners and nights over. He should say something while the moments there, thank Hinata for the laughter he brings through the home but he’s beat to it.

“Thank you Akaashi-san,” he’s being squeezed so tightly he fears he might pop. “Everything’s gonna be so good.” 

He doesn’t get to ask what everything is because Bokuto’s laughter cuts through the walls from where he still is in the hallway and Kuroo faintly screams back.

He sighs while Hinata laughs again, “Thank you again Hinata, it’s wonderful.”  
  


*

They’re laying in bed, having gone to their room hours earlier when Hinata started yawning mid movie. They should be asleep, Hinata and Bokuto had an early meeting before their already early practice and usually it was Akaashi who couldn’t sleep but this time it was Bokuto.

_“Keiji.”_

He looked over to see golden eyes staring at him. “Koutarou.”

“It’s been so long,” Bokuto mumbled, leaning closer to him. They were huddled close under the blankets, legs and arms wrapped around each other. “That photo was taken forever ago.”

He hummed in agreement leaning forward to kiss him, their noses bumped slightly and they both laughed. “I can’t see.” He whispered and Bokuto laughed harder before leaning down to redo.

He had taken off his glasses once they got to bed. because ever since he got them it left Bokuto with an irrational fear of accidentally breaking them. It hadn’t happened, the one time they broke was actually because of Akaashi forgetting he left them on the bed and laying back on them. Still, it left Bokuto with a ridiculous amount of worry despite the constant reassurance.

He leaned back from the kiss to push his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “It took us a long time to get together too.”

Bokuto smiled and leaned in for another kiss and Akaashi gave it to him before pulling back when he felt a bite at his lip. “You have a live game in two days Koutarou,” he reminded. “I don’t think your Coach would appreciate you having a hickey-”

“ _Keiji! I just want a kiss.”_

“Uh huh,” he laughed though and didn't protest when Bokuto leaned closer into his shoulder as he rubbed his head. “The photo Hinata got was sweet.”

There was a grunt in agreement and Bokuto leaned back to smile up at him. “Taken right after you shoved your tongue down my throat.” 

He slapped his shoulder feeling his face grow warm, “That is not what happened.” 

“You kissed me and got embarrassed when I asked you to be my boyfriend, you thought it was too soon even though you were the one who-”

 _“I did not shove my tongue down your throat,”_ He hissed, trying to ignore the way Bokuto laughed harder against his chest. 

“You totally did, you also totally wanted to jump my bones.”

He groaned in disgust at that. “You sound like Kuroo,” he huffed. “Besides, you act like you didn’t panic and run into the bathroom to text him after.”

“Hey! You promised you’d let that go.”

“It’s so easy to bring up though.”

Bokuto huffed, slamming his face down into his shoulder and Akaashi laughed when he complained that it hurt. In two days (technically one now since their clock flashed that it was passed twelve) he was going to propose. If it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t even have the ring on him or Hinata snoring in the room across from theirs he thinks he might ask now. 

“Keiji,” there was a sigh when the fingers in his head paused. “Let’s go to bed.”

Looking down he let himself stare at the man leaned into his side and imagine the future they’d have together, the only difference being the rings they’d have on. He ruffled the black and white streaked hair with a smile on his face.

“Goodnight Koutarou.” 

*  
  


There was only one day left before he finally proposed and he was supposed to be at home starting dinner and stress baking to calm himself down but instead he was outside of Kuroos hotel room waiting for him to open up because he had asked for a ride.

He went to knock on the door again but was beaten by it swinging open, Kuroo talking loudly one hand pushing his phone up against his ear.

 _“No mom he hasn’t asked yet-”_ he paused eyebrows raising comically wide when he noticed Akaashi standing there and immediately slammed the door.

He blinked. 

“Kuroo, open up!” he slammed his hands against the door again, patience thin. “I still have to make dinner, _you_ texted _me.”_

“Give me a minute, I’m talking to my lovely _mother.”_ Kuroo yelled back through the door and Akaashi responded like the mature adult he is. 

Looking around he gave what he hoped to be an apologetic smile to the older couple walking past him into their own room. He slammed his hands against the door again he let himself shout a little, “Kuroo if you do not open this door right now I will send your _lovely mother_ those photos you ‘accidentally’ sent us, I still have her number from when you got-”

The door opened before he could finish, Kuroo held his finger out in a _shh_ movement as he said his goodbyes, “Yeah mom I'll let you know when it happens, yes I’ll tell him you said hi, _yes mom._ I love you too, bye.”

He stared at him.

“My mom says hi,” Kuroo said casually as if he didn’t keep Akaashi waiting outside for over five minutes. “She says she’ll be tuning in to watch the game tomorrow.”

He practically feels his eye twitch. “That’s wonderful,” he says through gritted teeth. “Can we please get going now? I have to start dinner.”

“Yeah totally,” he shot him a smile and finger guns. “Just let me get something _real_ quick.” 

He bit his lip to avoid saying anything rude and nodded to Kuroos back. Fiddling with his hands he took a deep breath, telling himself everything was going okay and that he was not going to sock Kuroo in the face because Kuroo hasn’t done anything wrong for once, he was Bokuto’s best friend he just works on Kuroo time and he didn’t mean to be annoyingly difficult because he didn’t know of Akaashis plan because if he knew he’d let it slip to Bokuto by joking about it because-

“Akaashi I can hear you insulting me in your head and it’s starting to hurt my feelings.” 

Before he had the chance to say anything insulting out loud a little red bag was shoved aggressively into his hands. It was kind of heavy.

He looked down at it dumbly before looking up at Kuroo. “What is this?”

“A gift, now open it.” 

“Kuroo last time you gave me a gift it was a box of a hundred condoms and-” 

“Hey! That was an awesome birthday gift, this ones safe though seriously.” 

He frowned, still suspicious but went to open it, “If this is more eye cream for my eyebags I’m going to block your number for real this time.”

It was not a box of a hundred condoms or eye cream but instead it looked like two mugs. They didn’t look to be broken either.

“Kuroo..” He looked up, a feeling of dread hitting him. “Did you kill someone? Get someone pregnant, Kuroo did you kill someone _?_ ” 

“What? No!” A look of offense took over his usual smug look. “Why can’t I just get you a gift?” 

“Because it’s you! Last time you got me a random gift was because you wanted me to style your hair since Kenma wouldn’t and Bokuto-san was out, I got an allergic reaction to the gel.” He looked down at the bag again, ignoring Kuroos mumbling about how _it was one time_. “God, are these matching mugs?”

“Yeah! Bo’s says _B-dog_ and yours-“

“If mine says _A-dog_ I will-”

“-yours is _A-dog!”_

He scowled. 

Kuroo grinned throwing an arm around him, “Okay yeah let’s go before you kill me, I don’t think the staff would appreciate cleaning that up.” 

“Let go of me.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

He took a deep breath,“Thank you though Kuroo, I’m sure you put thought into this gift.”

He was met with a wicked grin.  
  


*

“Kuroos up to something,” he said the moment the front door closed. “He got us matching mugs, Koutarou, _matching mugs_.”

“Aww Keji you don’t like them? They’re cute.”

He frowned wondering if they were talking about the same thing, “They say _A-dog_ and _B-dog_ .” He deadpanned. “In _cursive.”_

“Now we can have matching mugs in the morning or when you’re working late again,” Bokuto threw his arm around him and shook him gently. “I see it as a sign we get a dog, we can get him a bowl that says _D-dog.”_

Akaashis horrified that the idea doesn’t make him him immediately cringe, love has made him a weak man. “Absolutely not, we’ll talk about the dog later.” 

Bokuto wrapped around him, moving his hands into his back jean pockets and tugged him close, “It was really nice of him though.”

“I really don’t want to think about pain-in-the-ass Kuroo with your hands on my ass.” 

He giggled nustling his face against his hair and Akaashi sighed, he let Bokuto kiss his head, his nose, and even his cheeks before he finally got a real kiss. He closed his eyes leaning in for a little longer before pulling away, “He has to be up to something, he always acts like this when he knows something.”

“Hey, he’s also just like that.” 

He frowned because he had a point, “You didn’t see his face when he gave me them though, Kou. He had his _I’m Kuroo I have bedhead bigger than my forehead and I know something you don’t_ face.”

“But Keiji, that's just his regular face.” 

“I know!” He groaned leaning into Bokuto's shoulder feeling his hands move up to hold his waist. “It’s odd though, he had to customize those ahead of time. He’s up to something.”

“You didn’t act this way with Hinata’s present,” Bokuto points out, fingers tapping against his hips. “Isn’t he on your acting weird list too?”

He can’t help the snort that he lets out, “Hinata can’t keep a secret to save his life, if he was up to something he would’ve made it obvious.” 

“Hey!” hands squeezed at his waist and it makes him jump. “Hinata can totally keep a secret.”

“He didn’t know we were together when we first met him so when he heard me call you cute he almost immediately ran off to tell you,” he reminds, wrapping his arms around Bokutos neck. “He felt so bad he wrote me an apology letter because he didn’t want to ruin my chance with you.”

“The letter was nice!”

“I know, I still have it,” he sighed feeling Bokuto rub circles into his back. “You should’ve heard him in the car it was somehow worse, seriously, he said he was _#excited_ for the game, he said hashtag out loud.” 

“You know he only does it to annoy you because he thinks it’s funny when your eye twitches.” 

“My eye twitching is not funny.”

There’s a pause. And then, “It kinda is.” 

He sighed again. “I know.”

“I just want to know what he’s up to,” he continued ignoring the way Bokuto was laughing clearly imagining his eye twitching. “What if he tries to do something tomorrow at the game?”

Bokuto shook him gently, “You know he wouldn’t do anything bad, I think you’re worrying more than us.”

“I know,” he let himself lean against his shoulder. “I just want everything to go well.”

The ring wasn’t even in his pocket but he practically felt it burning into his leg, it was still safely tucked away in his office hidden away in his desk but the anxiety was still building up. He wondered if he was going to get sick, that would be unfortunate he thinks, puking his guts out before Bokuto’s big game and their proposal. 

Bokuto took his hands away from his neck to hold them, “Tomorrow I’m going to make sure we win for you,” he promised, his eyes filled with determination. “It’s all for you.” 

He looked away, heat rising to his face feeling the softest kiss against his knuckles. “You’re so embarrassing.” 

_“Keiji!”_

There was a pout on his face now, giving him the most over exaggerated sad eyes that Akaashi always falls for. He didn’t even bother to try to fight the smile that was creeping up on him, he just let himself kiss the betrayed look off Bokuto’s face instead. 

“Lets go to bed, we can keep reading Zom’bish.” 

He perked up, “You’ll read out loud?”

Biting back another smile he nods, “Considering the fact that’s the only way you’ll let-”

He doesn’t get to finish because Bokuto’s picking him up, practically throwing him over his shoulder like he’s nothing and making a beeline for their bedroom.

“Koutarou you’re going to crash into a wall,” he called out feeling his glasses slip as he looked down at the ground (really Bokuto’s ass). “These sweats fit you well.” 

Bokuto almost drops him when he runs into the wall from laughing so hard.  
  


*

It’s the day of the game and he feels like puking, it took him hours to fall asleep the night before and he had just ended up staring at Bokuto until he finally cracked.

He briefly remembers waking up to words being mumbled against his chest before getting a head kiss as goodbye as Bokuto left early. He thinks he wished him luck before he immediately passed out again, he then woke up an hour before his alarm from the realization of what today was.

He only noticed the note when he went to slam the alarm off, Bokuto had left him a note stuck against the bedside lamp, it was two owls smooshed together that was clearly meant to be them. The owl clearly meant to be him with the poorly drawn curls on its head was eating what he guessed to be a rice ball. Bokuto owl had a big smile with the words _hoot hoot hoot i love you!_ next to it. 

There was a glass of water on the table next to a plate of cold eggs and coffee (in Kuroos unfortunate mug) with another note. That one was another _I love you_ and quick apology for leaving so early and for if the food was cold.

It was ridiculously cold but of course he still ate it, cold food was nothing compared to the earlier Bokuto food he had eaten when he was first learning how to cook. He shuddered thinking back on the chicken incident that led to suspected food poisoning.

The eggs were fine though and he only cringed slightly when he first took a bite and tasted how cold they were. His coffee wasn’t as bad, Bokuto had made it black like he likes it and the bitterness made him feel a bit better.

Getting up was a bit difficult, the anxiety practically weighing him down like concrete when he sluggishly made his way into the bathroom. He jumped when he saw his reflection in the mirror, the hollows under his eyes looked even deeper than usual. Shockingly that’s what makes him relax, if Bokuto was willing to kiss him everyday when he looked like they were set for life.

It was going to be fine, it was all going to be fine. That’s all he could tell himself as he got out of the shower and finally texted Konoha back. He felt mild guilt seeing the excitement behind the screen and how he and a few other Fukurodani alumni were going to a bar to watch the game.

It wasn’t that he felt guilty because he wasn’t going to be there with them, though there was a bit of that too deep down. He just felt bad from how much of a bad friend he’s been, they hadn’t had a proper conversation in almost two months. Life happened but Konoha was still the first to text him whenever he saw Bokuto in the news, even sending selfies when he’d find his face plastered on a wall somewhere.

Konoha was one of his closest friends and Akaashi hadn’t even told him about his proposal plan, he hadn’t told anyone in fear of jinxing it but he still felt bad. Konoha after all had suffered the most waiting for him and Bokuto to stop dancing around their feelings and had even claimed the spot of his best man years ago after they finally got together. 

Sighing, he forces himself out of his thoughts to look at the new wave of messages appearing onto his screen making a promise to himself that Konoha would be the first person to find out about their engagement.

**Akinori Konoha**

_Tell him we’re all rooting for him, he better make us proud._

**Akinori Konoha**

_Also you probably want to wear some makeup tonight ya know ?_

**Akinori Konoha**

_You know for like your eyebags, no offense but they look rough lol_

**Akinori Konoha**

_take my words as a gift, you can’t say no to a gift._

**Akinori Konoha**

_Seriously tho I’m telling you this because i’m your friend and I care about you, put the makeup on._

He frowned, fingers hovering over his keyboard ready to both protest and question but hesitated, he carefully looked at the mirror again to see if by some miracle the shower had washed the dark circles away but cringe instead. Konoha, like always, was right.  
  


*

Though he’s seen it so many times he couldn’t help the sigh that left him when he saw Bokuto walk out onto the court. He could almost feel the look Udai was probably giving him as he stood up to clap and cheer when Bokuto did his signature Bokuto beam out into the crowd.

He didn’t care that Udai was definitely laughing as he made a heart with his fingers back at him, laughing along with Bokuto when he shouted and waved. Golden eyes scanned the stands and he couldn’t help but smile knowing that he was looking for him.

He told himself he wasn’t going to get emotional during the game but he couldn’t help the way his heart tugged seeing Bokuto run off to line up with his team or the tears that tucked at the corner of his eyes when he saw Hinata join the court. 

When the wing spiker ran out to wave, Udai joined him to clap and for a moment Akaashi swore he could almost hear other familiar voices overlapping the screams of the crowd. 

The ring in his coat pocket felt heavy as he sat down and he told himself that he wasn’t going to think about it, he was going to focus on the game.

(Because it was Hinata's first time playing in a official game not because he needed them to win so he could propose because he wanted to make sure everything was perfect when he asked because Bokuto was one of the best things to have happen to him and he wants to make sure gives him a memory he’ll never forget.)

He looked down at his hands.

“I’m getting rice balls,” he announced, standing up wiping his hands on his pants. “I’ll be back.”

He ignored the confusion on Udais face as he shouted after him, _“The games already started, you know!”  
  
_

_*_

_Todays the day_ was all he could think as he made his way back past the crowd of people while trying to calm down the worry that was eating at him. So far everything was going perfectly fine, nothing had gone wrong he had made it to the stadium in one piece along with Udai.

The first thing the mangaka had said to him when they met up was “Hey! You actually look alive” and all Akaashi could think of to say was _thank you, I learned how to use concealer._

Unfortunately the same thing couldn’t be said to Udai, the usual eyebags he held seemed to have only grown worse with the fact that his deadline was quickly approaching. His beloved _Zombie Knight Zom’bish_ was finally coming to an end with only seven chapters remaining, that manga was his baby and Akaashi knew he was sad to see it end but also incredibly stressed over it.

He did a double check to make sure the ring was still inside his coat pocket while also trying to make sure it wasn’t obvious that he was patting himself down, it wasn’t like anyone was paying him any attention though. Everyone’s focus was on the game that had started.

After a few more awkward _excuse me_ ’s and _sorry’s he_ finally made it back to their seats, Udai was looking intensely out at the court. His foot was tapping rather impatiently and he looked just about as anxious as Akaashi felt.

“Myaa-Sam gave me some free rice rolls with my onigiri,” he said in a way of announcing his return.

The older man jumped a bit before relaxing, he glanced down at the food bag in his hand looking amused. “He probably did it so you’d stop harassing him about opening a location in Tokyo.” 

He frowned, “I don’t harass him.”

“So this time you didn’t ask him if he had opened a location in Tokyo yet?”

He decided to ignore him and his laughter while opening up his food. “I’m not giving you any,” He said while holding the bag out.

“See! You do like me.” 

“Only because I can’t have you dropping dead before the last chapter comes out, Bokuto-san would probably cry.” 

“Always worrying about Bokuto-san,” the teasing in his voice obvious as he chewed. “They’re looking good so far by the way, you haven’t missed much.” 

He raised a questioning eyebrow at him, Udai had made it very clear since they met after he revealed himself as the original _small giant_ that he now only followed volleyball news very casually. He’d throw a few opinions in there but never rooted for any team. 

“Hey, I thought you'd like to know.” He leaned back into his seat. “You’ve been playing with your hands since we got here.”

He sighed, “Thank you.” 

Udai hummed and Akaashi couldn’t help but fiddle with his hands some more as he tried to ignore the way his heart was practically about to pop out of his chest watching the ball fly back and forth between the court.

“It’s amazing how you two aren’t even near each other but yet I still feel like a third wheel,” Udai was resting his head against his hands, eyebrows furrowed. “You make me feel lonely Akaashi.” 

He swallowed his last bite of rice and shrugged, “We got lucky.” 

“Not all of us meet our one true love in high school, so yeah you’re pretty lucky.” 

“Whatever happened to that friend of yours?” He looked over and forced himself to keep his face blank. “The one from high school? I think you said her name was Saeko-“

Udai coughed loudly, choking on his onigiri. “ _Please shut up.”_

He let himself laugh just a little and went to pat his back letting Udai sputter comments about the game and how it was going until they fell back into a comfortable silence as they watched it.

He’s so focused on looking forward,watching the court that he almost doesn’t hear Udais soft, “I can't believe I ever thought I was that good.”

Akaashi thinks he gets it, he was never a star player. He was decently good, maybe even a little bit above average, he helped take Fukurodani to nationals but it was never just because of him. Bokuto was always the real star out of them. 

But Udai was good, he had earned the nickname the small giant, he was good enough to inspire Hinata to start volleyball all those years ago despite the fact that he didn’t even know him yet.

“You were the small giant, you were good,” he reminds, he lets himself briefly look away to spare a glance at him. “You were good enough to inspire Hinata to want to play volleyball.”

Udai grinned, “Huh. I guess that’s true, you think he’d sign something for me?”

“Please,” he looked back at the court smiling as a blur of orange ran. “He’d be more than happy to, he definitely wants you to sign his _Zom’bish_ stuff.”

He laughs loudly at that coughing a little in the middle of it and Akaashi hopes it doesn’t break him, all the stress was making look a bit more frail looking around the edges. Though he probably shouldn’t be judging as he was dangerously close to hurling all the food he just ate.

He should really stop stress eating.  
  


*

It turns out he stressed for nothing because it’s Bokuto’s final spike that helps them take the fourth set. Akaashis standing up, fingers digging into his palms as he watched the ball bounced onto the Adlers court with no one there to stop it.

They had taken the fourth set. The MSBY Black Jackals took it 33-31, they had won. 

He almost feels like crying, he’s breathing heavily as if he had been out there playing. There’s a moment of silence where no one knows what to do before it’s broken by the sudden screams that shake the stadium and he’s not embarrassed to admit that he’s joining in.

 _That’s my boyfriend_ is what he really means when he shouts out Bokuto’s name, clapping his hands so hard they start to burn. He hears people around him shout for _Ninja Shouyou_ and he claps harder.

People are crying, he sees Bokuto get jumped by his teammates along with Hinata. The Black Jackals are sinking into the floor as they hug each other and he almost can’t tell who’s who, except for Sakusa who keeps a safe distance away.

“Wow.” Akaashi looks to his side seeing Udai clapping his hands looking memorized, his hair looking messier as if it had gotten shaken up. He thinks he says wow back but he doesn’t know if his mouth has actually moved as he’s focused on watching the teams line up to shake each other’s hands.

He briefly catches a glimpse of Kagayama Tobio and is taken aback with how he was now, he didn’t look like the first year who had once asked him for advice during training camp or the one who had choked on his food for eating too fast. But at the same time he still looked like the same setter he had been secretly jealous of.

His heart feels full.

The teams slowly scatters off after the handshake, Atsumu has run off to take photos with fans and Hinatas walking closer to the crowd as if he’s looking for someone, Akaashi thinks back at the almost familiar voices he had heard earlier and wonders if they were really there.

He laughs a little bit more, they had won. It dawns on him again after a second of hearing the continuing screams, they won. 

The ring suddenly felt like a ton of bricks in his pocket and he wondered if bringing it was a bad idea because it was feeding into the impulsive thought he suddenly had when Udai smacked his shoulder suddenly, “Well, go! Go grab him.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice, he tries to say sorry to the first few people he almost tramples but stops when it takes longer to catch his breath. He ignores the confused _hey watch it_ as he runs past. He thinks he hears someone call his name but it doesn’t matter because Bokuto was down there. 

He's standing back next to Sakusa, hands on his knees shaking slightly and he looks like the winner he is and Akaashi is already so painfully out of breath that needs a second to breathe when he sees Bokuto laugh at something. He doesn’t notice Sakusa nudging him his way until it’s the loud _KEIJI!_ and arms being thrown around him.

Akaashi almost topples over from the hug and he hears Tomas whistle. Bokuto's hugging him so tightly he worries for his ribs, he doesn’t say anything though. He instead just lets himself wrap his arms around his neck and take in the moment. 

Bokutos sweat damped hair tickles against his cheek and he’s saying something that he doesn’t really hear. He pulls back to lean in for a kiss and he realizes this is the high off joy he pictured.

“Will you marry me?” He blurts out the same time Bokuto says _I told you we’d win for you._

They stare at each other and he can’t help the laugh that escapes him when he sees golden eyes widen so large that his eyebrows are practically leaping off his forehead.

He untangles himself from Bokuto’s arms to feel around in his pocket, the ring still there. “I was going to do this at home but I brought it just in case and...” 

There was supposed to be a speech, he was supposed to be on one knee giving out said speech but instead he pulls the box out and looks up hopefully.

“Are you serious?” His voice sounds kind of funny and Akaashi wonders if he fucked up completely.

“You don’t have to s-” The words don’t ever get to be said because Bokuto’s laughing and hugging him again.

“Keiji I was going to propose!” He watched as Bokuto went to dig through his pockets before remembering he didn’t have any. “It’s in my locker right now.”

He blinked, forgetting any vocabulary he once had. “Really?”

“Yeah! I was going to do it after we won and got back home,” Bokuto was laughing now, shaking his head in disbelief. “You can ask Kuroo or Hinata or anyone on the team, they all knew.”

He thinks back to Hinata and Kuroos random gifts and why they were acting so strangely, they had known Bokuto's plan and wanted to get him pre engagement gifts.

“Did you tell Konoha?” He blurts out remembering how he insisted wearing makeup, he sees a camera pointed at them from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah! He actually helped me-”

He doesn’t let him finish, he goes to grab his face with his free hand that isn’t clinging to the ring box and kisses him. Their foreheads bump slightly and his glasses are slipping again.

By the time they’re pulling away he knows they gathered up a curious group of onlookers, most of them actually being the Black Jackals. He opened the box with shaky hands, “Is that a yes?” 

Bokuto laughed and stuck out his right hand.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, “Wrong hand Kou.” 

“Oh yeah!” He quickly stuck out his left and gave him a blinding smile and by the time Akaashis done sliding the ring on him he’s pulling him into another hug. 

Bokuto moves them so they’re looking at the onlookers, “We’re engaged!” He shouts at them, pure joy practically melting out of his mouth and Akaashi ducks his head hearing the cheers.

He sees Hinata jumping up and down while clapping his hands next to a confused Kageyama, behind them he sees a family reunion of Karasuno alumni crashed by Kuroo. He’s standing next to Sawamura Daichi and winks but his smiles big while Daichi shoots them a thumbs up.

The Black Jackals are obnoxiously cheering, Sakusa looks mildly uncomfortable but mouths out a _congratulations_ with a ghost of a smile before walking away from a sniffling Atsumu. 

He looked up at Bokuto who was already looking at him, they shared a smile before they began to walk over to their friends. Their hands interlocked, swinging slightly as they went.

They were still the protagonists of the world. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Congrats again Akaashi!” 

He flinched, looking up from his glass of water to see who had called his name before relaxing, it was just Sugawara. He was walking past where he sat on a stool followed by Daichi who looked as if he were herding a sheep. “Thank you,” he nodded, knowing he probably hadn't heard over the sounds of everyone else.

Everyone who had shown up to watch the match was now packed into a restaurant-borderline bar crashing the Black Jackals celebration party, their coach, Samson Foster, had insisted it was also a celebration of their engagement so everyone was invited. 

He had been serious when he said everyone, it wasn’t just Karasuno's alumni, it was every old acquaintance from high school who had shown and he was only kicking himself slightly for not recognizing everyone. If only he had been more social.

It didn’t actually bother him though, he was too happy to be upset with his sixteen year old self for not hanging out with anyone apart from his small group. The happiness that came with the team's win and being with Bokuto was enough.

Being with Bokuto was always enough.

Unfortunately he currently wasn’t with him but the sentiment was still there. They had been stuck together like glue most of the night, Bokutos arms around his chest while they thanked everyone for their sweet wishes of congratulations and a happy future. He had been pressed against his back listening to his laugh boom in his ear while feeling warmth rush through his entire body.

The only reason Bokuto had left his side was to answer a call outside since there was no way he could be heard if he stayed, he had apologized over five times before rushing out and Akaashi wasn't sure if his dentist was calling to congratulate or if it was one of his sisters. 

He looked down at his hands, on his own finger stood the ring Bokuto had gotten him. It was beautiful and he had cried a little seeing that it was in the same old owl box that he saw years earlier back at his graduation. Bokuto had apologized repeatedly for it not being the proposal he imagined, because them standing outside the room where he had just interviewed him with Udai was clearly not the dream idea. Especially since they could see Udia hiding in the corner pretending to not be watching.

Dream or not it was still perfect. It may not have followed any of his plans but that didn’t matter, happiness couldn’t be planned. His current life was different from his first year plans, if someone had told him that the loud over excited boy who inspired him to even join Fukuroudani was going to end up being his best friend and future partner he would’ve been doubtful. Probably wouldn’t have believed that he let himself change his whole life plans to include someone else.

First year Akaashi Keiji would be doubtful about twenty two (almost twenty three) adult Akaashi Keiji and doubt was something he knew well. He used to stay up doubting himself and the choices he made, regretting a lot. There was disappointment he felt from his parents at first for choosing to continue a sport instead of music and later for having a passion in writing instead of medicine or math. At one point he had even regretted picking Fukuroudani at all.

Those thoughts were ones he was able to let go but his self doubt as a whole was something deep down inside his chest that he couldn’t ever fully shake off. It wasn’t as bad as they had once been, he had grown to be able to confront these feelings instead of running away from them. He knew now to reflect on his emotions instead of bottling them up but the worst had been when he first started working.

He had originally wanted to be a part of the literature department and that was what he had been interviewed for but instead he was given the position for the manga one. It wasn’t just disappointment of not getting the job he wanted, it was shame. Was he not good enough for literature? Did he mess up? Were all his experiences and recommendations for nothing?

The roots of doubt had sprouted into regret that grew over him until his heart had felt like it was squeezing in half. The week of his hire he had spent a lot of time wondering what his life would've been like if he hadn’t quit volleyball and had just gone pro like Bokuto did. Manga wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, he didn’t hate it but he didn’t love or care for it. How was he supposed to be a manga editor when he wasn’t passionate there? 

Though it’s not like he had the passion to ever go pro in volleyball either, he didn’t even have the skills. He remembers sitting at his desk laughing at himself once reality set in because there was no  _ what if  _ when it came to a life with volleyball, he was never good enough. High school had been his peak as a maybe above player but even then he was never as good as Atsumu or Kageyama. They were the star setters who did go pro and he was the guy who quit after high school.

He didn’t think he’d miss volleyball so much until he wasn’t playing anymore. It wasn’t out of his life completely, he’s been with Bokuto since his first year of school and he had known since day one that he was going to be a star in the sports world. There was never completely leaving it behind when it was still around him, he still found himself setting for Bokuto more often than not.

He didn't know why it had hurt so bad but it did, it was like splinters he couldn’t get out that just kept digging further and further into his skin until he was bleeding. There was no real blood though, just tears and crumpled papers with spilled coffee as he wondered what went wrong as he looked down at his hands that had set for over three years but had shook as he sobbed. 

Bokuto had helped him the most during that week, he didn’t pretend to understand completely but did his best. He had just let Akaashi take the time to cry and be angry at himself for being upset again before being nothing. He had let him break down until he was ready to go back up again, and though looking back he’s deathly embarrassed at how he reacted but he’s even more grateful for the support he had.

It was Bokuto who had brought blankets and pillows down into his office before there was a couch so he could wait for Akaashi to finish up work even though they both knew it was going to be a night long thing. It was Bokuto who still made them breakfast the next day despite the fact that he had slept in the most uncomfortable chair the night before, he didn’t complain once.

He had started leaving sticky notes all over his desk to remind him to take breaks, to eat, to replace the caffeine in his system with  _ some  _ water. He had even started keeping some of Akaashis anxiety medication on him in case he ever felt overwhelmed in public which had never happened before but he still did it just in case. Bokuto had even suggested that they take their medicine at the same time together on the days Akaashi woke up feeling a particularly long day coming.

Bokuto didn’t pick him off the ground and fix all his doubt, he instead offered a hand and gave Akaashi the chance to take it.

He would take it again and again.

Though it had hurt not meeting up to his old plans and expectations, hurt knowing that he would disappoint his younger self he quickly grew to love his life. His parents started asking about his job more, his father even going out to get copies of manga he never once held interest in before just to brag that his son had worked on it and Akaashi actually learned to like his job despite the headaches it gave. The odd feeling of bitterness towards his old sport quickly faded as he went to watch Bokuto play feeling his heart feel tight with pride though he was supporting on the sidelines now. 

The plan didn’t matter, if he had followed it he likely wouldn’t have what he had now. He wouldn't have the company of Bokuto insisting that he stayed up to keep him company despite the fact that he always fell asleep first, how he would always complain when his alarm went off because he just wanted  _ five more minutes _ . Wouldn’t have the weekly dinners with Hinata, or the baking days he spent making things for the rest of the team, or the weekly video calls with Kuroo he got dragged into.

He likely wouldn’t be sitting there in the restaurant-borderline bar celebrating the MSBY Black Jackals win  _ and  _ his engagement to their ace.  _ His  _ ace.

Happiness is growing in his chest again, he feels warm as he sets his cup down on the table, he misses his  _ fiancé.  _ Bokuto was probably still outside or had gotten caught up reuniting with old friends but he knew he wouldn’t mind if he joined.

He’s barely sliding off the stool when he hears the haunting sounds of:  _ “Heyy Kashi.” _

He let out a huff and looks up to see Nekomas former middle blocker making his way over, a stupid smirk on his face as he slid into the seat next to where he was standing. “Kuroo.”

Kuroo grinned, wiggling his eyebrows rather aggressively waving his hand to the bartender ordering himself a beer. “Did you know you’re trending on twitter?” He asked, pulling out his phone.

Akaashi sighed, nodding his head feeling a bit guilty. He didn’t want their proposal to take away the attention over the Black Jackals win and he also didn’t really want to see photos of himself permanently on the internet. It didn’t take long though for his phone to start blowing up from family and friends asking if what they were seeing was true.

Konoha had called him again and again until he picked up and when he finally did he was met with  _ screams  _ from him and the rest of Fukuroudanis alumni as they yelled congratulations from the random bar they were at. It was embarrassing to hear Konohas  _ about time  _ lecture but he was grateful for him and for the fact that he wasn’t upset that Akaashi didn’t tell him about his proposal plan. He had instead found it  _ ‘fucking hysterical _ ’ that he beat Bokuto to it.

He brings his attention back to Kuroo hearing him laughing maniacally as he reads off his phone, “ _ The MSBY Black Jackals not only want to celebrate their win but also congratulate their ace Bokuto Koutarou on his engagement. Congratulations superstar! #heyheyhey @BokutoKo.”  _ He read in an overly exaggerated tone, obviously trying to sound like a sports announcer but was coming off more like a drunk principal. He whistled suddenly, “Shit even Oikawa replied saying congrats, you guys still talk?”

He gets flashbacks to Aoba Johsai's former captain and setter, he remembers vaguely looking up to him too after he won the best setter award but they had never interacted much. He shakes his head, “We never really talked, I know he and Bokuto-san still follow each other on their social media though.” 

“Huh, well tell Bo to check his dms later he wants to send you two something.”

Akaashi cannot imagine what in the world Oikawa would send them and he doesn’t know if he wants to see. He nods anyway though because it’s the right thing to do and he knows Bokuto would want to see.

A comfortable silence falls between them and he watches as Kuroo drinks his beer, still scrolling through his phone. “Kenma says his congrats, you two should be getting something from him too.” He says, burping.

He rolls eyes but nods, “Thank you, Hinata called him earlier and made him say hi via Facetime. His hair looks nice.” Kenma's hair was still dyed blond but his roots were grown out to a new level, his hair a little longer too. Bokuto was grinning when he had taken Hinata's phone, excited to say hi to their friend and despite the tired look Kenma did give a warm congratulations. It was nice.

A smile appeared on Kuroos face. “Ah that's probably why he didn’t pick up my call,” he shook his head still smiling. “I keep offering to touch it up for him but he waves me off.”

“It suits him,” he pauses. “Thank you though Kuroo, for your horrible mugs and for helping Bokuto-san. He mentioned how you helped him plan.” 

There’s a familiar cat smile, “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help my bro propose to his boy? I practically got you two together.”

He can’t help it, he snorts. “You did not.” 

“I basically did! I was an amazing wingman.”

“You were incredibly creepy and kept staring at me whenever you kissed his cheek, I thought you two were together at first.” 

Kuroo waved his hand as if that could get rid of the facts, “Details, details. Seriously though, I’m happy for you two. Very excited to give my best man speech  _ finally _ .”

He rolls eyes but Kuroo clears his throat, continuing, "I know I don’t have to tell you since you’ve been doing it for years but just...just make sure you take care of him.”

For once he doesn’t bother to bite back his smile, Kuroos love for Bokuto was something that had only grown stronger over the years. The fact that he cared so deeply for his friend was what had redeemed him back when they had first met and Akaashi was still undecided with how he felt about him. 

He ducked his head and surprised them both by bowing. “I’ll do my best, Kuroo-san.” 

Kuroo's smile is so big that he’s scared it’s going to rip his face but instead he finds himself getting pulled down into a tight hug.

“You’re pretty cool Akaashi.” 

  
*

He doesn’t have to look for too long, he had left Kuroo after their hug listening to him awkwardly sniffle for a bit before he ran off to an unsuspecting Tsukishima who had made the mistake of stepping out into the light. A familiar pair of arms are wrapping around him before he has time to look up.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

He turned around and saw the familiar too big smile plastered across his face. He lets himself lean against Bokuto, “Hey, hey, hey yourself winner.”

“I’m sorry for taking forever my mom called and wanted to do a whole talk,” Bokuto leaned down to kiss his forehead. “She says hi and to tell her if I cause any trouble.” 

He hummed going to cup Bokuto's jaw, pulling him down for a kiss. He tasted like his fizzy soda flavored lip balm and like all the colorful drinks he’s had. For once he lets himself melt into him, he usually tries to keep PDA down but he doubts anyone would notice. They were also engaged so no one could say anything, he lets Bokuto kiss him like they haven’t kissed in years.

He doesn’t pull away until he feels a hand slip into his back jean pocket.

“Bokuto-san I don’t think any of your friends want to see you grabbing my ass.”

“But it’s right  _ there _ ,” Bokuto moved his hand away and instead spun Akaashi around while still wrapped around him, he stuck his hands into the front pockets instead. “And there’s always-”

He leans back against Bokuto's chest, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, I'll call your mother.” 

Bokuto laughs saying how his mother would never believe him because he’s an innocent angel but they both know that's a lie and it just makes them laugh harder. He lets himself laugh at his own words that weren’t even that funny until Bokuto is begging him to stop laughing because it’s making him laugh.

It’s not even funny but they can’t stop, he doesn’t want to stop. He wants to live in this moment forever, Bokuto shaking into his shoulder laughing at nothing while their friends celebrate around them. It's a good night he can’t imagine anywhere else he'd want to be. 

After a few more shaky huffs Bokuto finally calms down saying that he’s awful for that but kisses his head again anyway. His hands don’t leave his front pockets and he just rests his head against Akaashis shoulder, “ _ Keiji _ .”

He freezes hearing his given name said out so publicly when it was usually just said privately, he doesn’t hate it. “Yes, B- _ Kou _ ?”

Bokuto makes a happy sound at that and he shivers feeling his mouth so close to the back of his neck. “Let's go home.”

Akaashi looks around the room, he sees Hinata dragging a confused Kageyama by his elbow out the entrance, Atsumu trying to talk to Sakusa who was trying to hide away in a corner, and he even manages to find Udai sitting at a booth by the bar talking to a pretty girl with blonde hair who was standing next to an even taller man.

He briefly wonders if that was his old high school friend and makes a mental note to tease him about it later. He also wonders if they should say goodbye but decides against it, he doubts anyone would miss them.

Nodding, he turned his head and pressed his cheek against Bokutos. “ _ Let's go home, _ ” he repeats softly. He thinks he’s already home though with the sense of warmth and safety he feels in Bokuto's arms.

Bokuto was home.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi Keiji missed messages-  
> Kuroo Tetsurou: hey where did uou guys go  
> Kuroo Tetsurou: are we still good for dinner tomorrow 
> 
> *  
> bokuaka brainrot is so real and i’m victim to it. thank you so much for reading this little story and i’m so sorry for the wait on the bonus chapter and for it being kind of short but i hope you like it as much as i do. seriously though 160 kudos is crazy to me and i’m just very grateful for everyone who’s left kudos/commented.
> 
> since bokuaka never leaves my mind expect a fic of high school wingman kuroo soon. shameless promo but until then i wrote what could be seen as a loosely connected fic with the hinata/kageyma mentioned here ‘loved you then(love you now)’ on my profile. 
> 
> again thank you so much for reading i hope you liked it <3 (ps - what do you think oikawas wedding gift would be?)
> 
> — messina :]

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year !! this was originally supposed to be posted on christmas but it ended up being way longer than i expected so i figured why not enter 2021 with bokuaka. this was supposed to be way shorter but Akaashis dynamic with everyone was something super fun to explore/write that it just turned into something bigger. Hinata and Kuroos family dynamic was probably my favorite part of this. 
> 
> the gifts given in order were-  
> Hinatas frame, Kuroos mugs, Bokutos note and breakfast, Konohas advice, and Osamus free rice rolls (Atsumu definitely told him).
> 
> i have extra scenes i ended up cutting out due to the length but if anyone would be interested in a bonus chapter let me know!! but most importantly i hope you all have wonderful safe new year and i wish 2021 a better year for all of us. 
> 
> \- messina


End file.
